princebaltos_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sherwood Forest Fox Guard
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Lion Guard. Cast *young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Kion *young Judy Hoops (Zootopia) as Fuli *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Bunga *young Bambi (Bambi) as Beshte *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Ono *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Simba *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Nala *Agnes (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Kiara *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Timon *Oolong (Dragon Ball) as Pumbaa *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as King Louie *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Mufasa's ghost *Charmer and Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Tiifu and Zuri *Steele (Balto) as Janja *Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians) as Cheezi *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Chungu *Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company) as Nne and Tano *The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) as Mzingo *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Mwoga *Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Jasiri *Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Madoa *Everest (PAW Patrol) as Wema *Chase (PAW Patrol) as Tunu *Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as Ushari *Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Makuu *Roger (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Pua *Lidong (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Kiburi *Derick (The Secret Life of Pets) as Tamka *King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Male Crocodile *Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) as Reirei *Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) as Goigoi *Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) as Dogo *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Basi *Lady Blue (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Zira *Kristofferson (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Kovu *Zooey (Sonic Boom) as Vitani *Todd (The Foxbusters) as Nuka *Queen Voracity (The Foxbusters) as Outlander lioness *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Scar's Ghost *Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) as Kenge *Buck (Home on the Range) as Thurston *Gazelle (Zootopia) as Swala *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Makucha *Marty (Madagascar) as Ajabu *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as King Sokwe *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Majinuni *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Hafifu *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Makini *Ellie (Ice Age) as Ma Tembo *Hathi Jr (The Jungle Book) as Mtoto *Miss Lilly (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Vuruga Vuruga *Saddle Sore (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Sumu Cast Gallery young Nick with Marian.PNG|young Nick Wilde as Kion young Judy Hopps skipping.JPG|young Judy Hopps as Fuli Fievel.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Bunga Bambi snow.JPG|young Bambi as Beshte Pudge_Penguin.jpg|Pudge as Ono Robin Hood gesture.jpg|Robin Hood as Simba Maid Marian amused.JPG|Maid Marian as Nala Agnes vixen.JPG|Agnes as Kiara Jake the kangaroo rat.jpg|Jake as Timon Oolong not wanting to go to fire mountain.jpg|Oolong as Pumbaa King Louie throne armrest.PNG|King Louie as Rafiki Mr Ping happy.JPG|Mr. Ping as Zazu Fox1AOFW.PNG|Fox as Mufasa's ghost Charmer.png|Charmer as Tiifu Whisper.png|Whisper as Zuri Steele 1.JPG|Steele as Janja Bad_Lil'_Lightning.png|Lil' Lightning as Cheezi Buster smug.png|Buster as Chungu Roscoe oandc.JPG|Roscoe as Nne De_Soto.JPG|Desoto as Tano Grand Duke.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Mzingo Lord_Shen.jpg|Lord Shen as Mwoga Angel Cute.JPG|Angel as Jasiri Aleu pretty.JPG|Aleu as Madoa Everest Whale_7.png|Everest as Wema Chase2.png|Chase as Tunu Snake_Jafar_-_Snapshot.jpg|Snake Jafar as Ushari Fung.JPG|Fung as Makuu Roger2.jpg|Roger as Pua Lidong.png|Lidong as Kiburi Derick.png|Derick as Tamka King_Gator lets make music together.jpg|King Gator as Male Crocodile Delilah.jpg|Delilah as Reirei MKAT01-1-.jpg|Mechanikat as Goigoi SNOOK01.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Dogo Great Prince.JPG|The Great Prince of the Forest as Basi LadyBlue.PNG|Lady Blue as Zira KristoffersonSilvefox.jpg|Kristofferson as Kovu Zooey.png|Zooey as Vitani Todd foxbusters.JPG|Todd as Nuka Voracity_Foxbusters.jpg|Queen Voracity as Outlander Lioness Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Scar's ghost Bad_rap_004_.jpg|Bad Rap as Kenge Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as Thurston Gazelle lovely.JPG|Gazelle as Swala Tai Lung 6.JPG|Tai Lung as Makucha Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Ajabu CrankyTF.jpg|Cranky Kong as King Sokwe Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Majinuni FunkyKong.jpg|Funky Kong as Hafifu DKC Dix.jpg|Dixie Kong as Makini Ellie.jpg|Ellie as Ma Tembo Hathi Jr.JPG|Hathi Jr as Mtoto Miss_Lilly.JPG|Miss Lilly as Veruga Veruga Saddle_Sore.JPG|Saddle Sore as Sumu Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Animated TV spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs